


a little family

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: alec grows up finding out who is really there for him and who isn't





	a little family

On his fourth birthday he had heard his parents arguing, something about his mother saying how Uncle Valentine was twisted and wrong and his father telling her that she abandoned them. He remembers that night because his mother slept in his room with him as Clary and Isabelle slept in the cot in the room. It was a sleepover, his mother had called it. But he knew his mother just needed to be around people who truly cared about her, and that just happened to be her kids. He gladly cuddled into his mother’s chest as she sung them a lullaby until they fell asleep.

Two months later, he is walking down the street with his mother and sisters, Clary was now his sister, that is what his mother told him. He didn’t mind, another sibling was a great thing to him. His mother had told him that they were going to meet an old friend of hers. He could smell the ocean, and she’s taking them into the little Chinese Restaurant, a faint sound of growling could be heard and he held on tightly to his mother’s pant leg.

“Hey, they’re okay,” A old familiar voice came, and he brightened up and ran to the source.

“UNCLE LUKE!” He yelled, hugging the older male who had bent down to his height to give the hug back. It’s been so long since he last saw Luke, he doesn’t have the black marks, the runes anymore and he goes to trace a finger along bare skin.

“Alec, it’s so nice to see you again.” Luke says, a big grin upon his lips before he’s lifting Alec up and carrying him over to his mother, and taking the family to a booth. 

Alec scrambles into the booth, eagerly sitting up at the table and watching as his mother took out his sisters, handing over Clary to Luke, who looked at the baby like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“I thought you’d want to meet her, I don’t know if Jocelyn told you what she was going to name her,” His mother spoke, her holding Isabelle in her own arms.

“Clarissa,” Luke spoke with a small nod as little Clary held out a hand. “And is that little Isabelle?”

“Yes! My sisters!” Alec spoke with a huge grin, causing the two older to laugh a little, and Luke order them all something to eat.

Years pass by, and honestly, Luke feels more like a father then his own. His own father always out on business with the Clave, never there for his children. Even ignoring Clary at times, which Alec was there to comfort his baby sister when it hurt too much. It’s because Luke feels more like a father to him, that when he is fifteen years old he is in a booth at Jade Wolf with the older male.

A hand clasped around a fork as he pushed the food around on the plate, he’s been dealing with this thing inside his head, or was it his heart for the past few years and he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t really have words for it when it first came about, but now he feels like he has some kind of grasp upon it. At least, he thinks he does and that is why he is here. Luke sitting in front of him just waiting for him to speak first.

Taking is a deep breath and letting it out, he puts the words out in the  _bluntest_  way he knows of, “I like guys,” Hazel eyes looking over at the male, waiting for a reaction.

Luke gives him a smile, and places a hand over top of Alec’s that was resting upon the table, giving it a small squeeze. “That is good to know,” Luke says, “Have you told anyone else?”

He gives a small shake of his head, “Not yet. I’m not really sure how either. My mum, she grew up with the Clave and their rules. I know how they feel about how I feel. My father, not even sure how he’d react.”

“I’d tell them just how you did me, but it is entirely up to you. If, and when you want to tell them, know I’m always a call away,” Luke offers, and it gives Alec a bit of ease knowing that if something were to go bad he’d have someone to fall back on for support.

It was over the next few months that he told everyone, and in those months knew the people he could count on. Clary held him into a tight hug as she told him she was proud of him, her paint covered hands barely touching as were wrapped around her older brother. Isabelle rested her head against his shoulder and took hold of his hand tightly, giving it a squeeze, whispering that she loved him no matter what as they sat side by side. Jace giving him a hug and friendly pat on the shoulder (Alec knew he wasn’t good with expressing himself, but the actions spoke loud enough). His mother, pulling him into a hug as a set if tears fall past his eyes because his father had walked out of the room.

He had managed to get both his parents together, he thought it was perfect, maybe even a sign but it hurt as his father said nothing, just walked out of the room, claiming he needed to do business. He fells his mother’s fingers running through his hair, whispering through his hair that it going to be okay. He felt like he was three years old again, back inside the Fairchild house, but instead of his mother crying it was him this time.

Years go by, and he was the first person that Clary told that she liked girls (though remembering Clary’s phase of  _boys are yucky!_ , that lasted over four years, could anyone really call a surprise). He’s there when his siblings all figure out that maybe  _just_ maybe attraction to the opposite gender alone wasn’t them.

Alec and Jace become parabatai just before Jace’s seventeenth birthday, that night he held his mother tightly in an embrace because he knew she feared something horrible happening between the two brothers. He did his best to reassure her that they will be okay, that she raised them well.

He was twenty one when he first officially meet with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. In years passing, he’s caught glimpses of the man and heard ends of conversation he had with his mother. Now, at twenty one he as wanting to learn the ropes more of how the Institute is run by the head. He wants to help his mother out, because his father has been spending more of his time in Idris. Alec doesn’t believe it’s all just for work though.

Over the next few years, he can tell you a lot about Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane, is the kind of person to care for people truly and deeply. Someone who while he wears his heart on his sleeve - also has a cage around. Someone who isn’t afraid to be who and what he is. Magnus is the kind of person to see someone who needs help and to give it without actually wanting something in return (in the cases of lost souls, new downworlders needing a guide). He also knows that Magnus is the kind of guy that he could spend his time with and wouldn’t care what it is that they’re doing as long as it was the two of them.

Tonight was one of those night when he had been to Magnus’ place due to business but stayed later because he just wanted too. Magnus had offered to cook up something, which is now why they’re in the kitchen and he watches as Magnus moves with ease around his apartment.

“You know, we never asked, but how do you know Simon?” Alec muses, it got him a bit curious. The way the pair had acted around each other, much like that of a familial bond.

“I was there for him when he turned, Camille regretted turning him a month into his being turned. Raphael, he couldn’t do much about it at the time but give him my address. The poor boy has been living in the apartment down below ever since,” Magnus answers, not once pausing to talk as he just continued his work on the food.

Alec honestly wondered why Magnus hadn’t just conjured up something, maybe it has something to do with how making food can be like making a potion. If Alec had to guess, that might be it.

“Magnus...,” Alec decides he is going to take a leap here, because he wants there to be something more. Wants to be just more then apart of the Lightwood’s who are changing Magnus’ views on the name as a whole. The stories of his ancestors weren’t all that pretty. “You’re into guys right?”

He just wants to smash his head against the wall, of course he was - it was a pretty commonly known fact about the warlock. Yet, here he was asking the stupid question. He watches as Magnus pauses a little, hitching an eyebrow as he looked over at Alec, “That is a fact.”

“Cool.... Right?” Why was he losing all his structure? Around Magnus it did seem to do that. “I mean... by the angel.”

“Alexander... are you trying to ask me out on a date? Or are you flustered for some other reason?” Magnus muses, and Alec feels a little bit lighter.

Giving a small nod of his head, he looks at the warlock who walks closer to him. “Yes. I guess I am.” He’s never really actually asked anyone out before, honestly never felt like doing so in the past.

“I accept, how about we make this night a date? Home cooked meal and a movie in?” Magnus suggest as he is now standing in front of Alec, hands resting lightly against his neck, thumb moving up and down in a soothing motion.

Alec is nodding a little again, because that did sound very nice. Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips and he doesn’t want it to stop so chases it when Magnus pulls away. He presses another kiss to the top of his head, “You go pick a movie that you’d like to see and I’ll be out there soon.”

And he does just that. Finding a movie that sounded interesting. 

They were official and everyone he cared about was happy in this moment. Everyone, besides his mother and Luke were in a relationship with someone who cared for them and they did in return. One day, he knows that his mother will let herself be open with love again, and he hopes it is with Luke because he’s seen the way they look at each other when they think the other isn’t looking.

The Lightwood name was practically tarnished by the Clave’s standards. None of the younger Lightwood’s in a straight relationship, with three of them also being with downworlders. Four downworlders when you take into count Maryse and Luke finally starting to date. But, Alec didn’t care what the Clave thought about the Lightwood’s. Alec loved who he did, and he wasn’t going to change that for anyone.

Never changing for anyone, which is why he asks Magnus to marry him almost a year and a half after they started dating. It’s why he only let’s those who care about him be around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> malec is not my strong suit, nor is alec (and a few other characters) but this is me branching out. next in the series is going to be either clary's or izzy's. i have an idea for all four children, and i will be finishing it off with maryse's last part


End file.
